


No One Is Better

by Saudadetea



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, don't ask me, it's kinda cliche but then you get hanbin riding so thats a bit rare right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudadetea/pseuds/Saudadetea
Summary: The room smells like sex and sweat but it's perfect that way.





	No One Is Better

Hanbin lies on his side, the male in front of him doing just the same. Brought together, alone and respected, by the grace of splitting rooms between an uneven amount of boys  
  
The queen size of the shared hotel bed feels like an ocean compared to their twin sizes back at the dorm. And still they only occupy a small amount of space. Dipping into the middle, arms tucked beneath their heads until Bobby brings a hand out into the span. Hanbin glances at the offering and replies with the act of running his fingers, soft and gentle over Bobby's wrist and then to the rougher patches of skin on his palm.  
  
They were talking before, fighting to keep their voices down as the minutes and hours grew later and later. But it was hard to do, their jokes were too funny, actions too big, and energy too unkempt to settle themselves. Till eventually the 5am flight and day of various recordings had caught up and the soothing hum of the dark dampens the last of their excitement. Leaving them slightly drained to quiet whispers, both tired but still too restless to sleep.  
  
The thought must come to them both at the same time, the air suddenly sparking. A thunder clapping need to be closer.  
  
Bobby moves first. Despite the tiredness evident in his bones, his shirt is quick to disappear. Lost somewhere in the nano-seconds it took to reach Hanbin.  
  
Hanbin's legs spread, ankles carelessly hooking over the back of Bobby's knees. His hands automatically claim their territory across Bobby's chest. Their mouths meet in weighted kisses, lazily slow and comfortable. Hanbin trying and failing to hide his half of a smile.  
  
Bobby settles his body down. It's warm and heavy and pushes just a little more air out of Hanbin's lungs, but Hanbin wraps his arms around Bobby's shoulders. For there'd be no one better than this, no one as comfortable against him.  
  
Hanbin sighs in contempt. His eyes shutting as Bobby rainbows kisses over his cheeks, arching back down to his lips. Both of them being a little needy for more but determined to keep it as this. This being the attachment in how it feels to just kiss, at least for now.  
  
Hanbin's lips, full and plush fall in between Bobby's, getting pulled and caressed endlessly. Sensitive to the teeth that nip lightly, they redden more and more. Soothed only by the sparse licks Bobby gives him.  
  
And then they're reaching out, mouths opening wider. Tongues tasting and running lines that make the hair rise and toes curl. They loop circles and slide inside each other. It's about as much as they can handle. Never pulling past this before other parts of them ask for attention.  
  
The lose confines of their sleepwear aide in presenting their weakness. It can only be ignored for some seconds more, focus clinging desperately to the other's taste. As if Hanbin pushing a tongue down the throat would distract him from the hardness between their legs.  
  
Eventually they're panting, lips wet and noses pressing against cheeks before hips are rolling to get friction between them.  
  
Hanbin bites down on his own lip, Bobby busy nipping at his jaw and then his neck.  
  
Hanbin likes the way Bobby traces down the length, giving attention to the apple that bulges out and quivers with Hanbin's shaky breathing and anxious swallowing. And now Hanbin’s hands can't stay still. He needs to touch. His hands itch for something to hold on to. A sudden rush of possessiveness coming to him as he knows he’s made every inch of Bobby's unguarded skin his by command. And he wants it on more than just his fingertips.  
  
He writhes under Bobby's attention, body raising when Bobby's calloused hands brush past his hips and starts pulling at the elastic of his pants. Fingers and fabric slide down Hanbin’s legs. When Bobby gets to his knees the nails harmlessly scratch at the underside. The feeling runs up Hanbin’s spine, and his legs are finally free of the hindrance.  
  
The chill of being bare tickles his thighs and he gets them back against Bobby's body to steal his heat.  
  
Bobby moves onto his shirt, first folding himself in half and ducking down to press a kiss to the top of Hanbin's thigh. Then another to the slope of his hip bone. Fingers dip under the shirt and spread across his abs. The heavy cotton bunches at Bobby's wrist as he guides it up to reveal more.  
  
The dark causes for Hanbin's handsome curves and expanses to shift into shapeless features that Bobby explore in tenderness. Hanbin watching as his breathing moves like the breaking of waves while Bobby lingers, making little tide pools of wet kisses.  
  
The white sheets that drape over Bobby's shoulders hide most of him, including Hanbin's favorite parts, in shadows. Hanbin however, is patient. Sitting up on his elbows, waiting as Bobby comes up higher, taking in a nipple between his teeth before casting a long slide of a tongue across it and then over the script of his tattoo.  
  
A shiver races the blood that shoots down to the standing member between his legs. Hanbin knows that Bobby knows his own effect on him for he glances up, eyes alight with mirth, before shifting to the other side.  
  
Bobby holds the night shirt up out of the way at Hanbin's shoulder. His weight half supported by Hanbin, and Hanbin can feel it in his core. The rest is braced next to Hanbin’s torso, biceps looking nearly sculpted and thick.  
  
It's Hanbin who seeks the purchase of Bobby's mouth. He rises off of his elbows, legs wrapping behind Bobby's legs again to leverage him. Bobby avoids his demands in favor of yanking the shirt up. The piece blinding Hanbin and skewing his arms into odd angles.  
  
In the exact moment of freedom, Hanbin grabs a hold of Bobby in embrace, a little giddy from his nakedness. He cups Bobby's jaw to guide the male back to his mouth. Open and all at once exhilarating.  
  
If it were up to him he'd want to be taken like this, sitting up on Bobby's thighs, engorged with Bobby's heat and Bobby's grip on his ass to move him.  
  
Hanbin moans at the thought, pulling Bobby in closer, his ass clenching tight in wish to feel it. Hands run down the arms that envelop him and back up to slide through Bobby’s hair. Gripping at the roots when Bobby slams them back down onto the bed, the springs creaking.  
  
Bobby pulls at his wrists and Hanbin lets him move away in order to discard his own pants. The sheet falls from Bobby’s shoulders, letting enough of the dim touch the skin of Bobby’s lower abs, right where the lines drop into a V. A letter shape that Hanbin marvels at as it’s revealed.  
  
Bobby has fingers soaking in his mouth at once, pushing the pants away with a short scuffle of legs. When he brings those fingers back out, strings of salvia following, Hanbin non too gracefully brings his knees up to his chest, ignoring that some of the sheets still cling him.  
  
Bobby presses in two digits. Another hand touches the back of Hanbin’s thigh, no doubt feeling the surge Hanbin makes at the insertion.  
  
Hanbin shudders. All that talk of patience and Hanbin can't wait for this. He curses them for leaving condoms and lube back at home. He sits back up taking Bobby's shoulders with him in a strong forced push back at an angle in preparation for them to flip. The wrestling motions he learned within boxing paying off as Bobby falls to his back, expression slightly stunned.  
  
Hanbin dips back onto his knees, legs still spread around Bobby's. He pushes back further and Bobby's fingers slip out of him. A feeling, he reassures himself, that will come back ten times better.  
  
His mouth is already pooling with slaver, feeling a little sorry that he doesn't give his usual bit of foreplay before tucking Bobby’s dick away into his mouth. The member twitching against Hanbin’s tongue though, is enough of a consolation prize.  
  
Hanbin’s cheek start to flush as he works, feeling a little powerful yet still a bit bashful to be honest. He glances up to Bobby’s face as he drops the head from his lips. Leaving behind a glossy dick from base to tip with little tendrils of spit bubbles and pre cum rolling down it's length.  
  
Hanbin is breathing hard, eyeing his work as he wipes at his chin. Then he’s faced with a vision full of Bobby, the legs beneath Hanbin kicking him up into Bobby’s chest. The world spins again and as Hanbin lands back on the bed Bobby already delivers a rather hard bite to the juncture of Hanbin's neck, getting a hiss in return.  
  
Hanbin brings his legs back up, his ankles catch in the sheets but unconcerning with the way Bobby is pulling apart his cheeks. He runs a thumb from the petals of his hole to the sensitive skin of his scrotum. Which is just,  _fuck_. Hanbin rocks with a shiver,  _"Jiwon,"_  falling from his lips in plea. Eyes squeezing shut as Bobby follows the movement back and then replacing the digit with something fuller, larger, and prodding at his entrance.  
  
Hanbin takes a breath, loud and paced out for Bobby to follow. Their synchronicity matching as Hanbin breathes out, loosening himself as Bobby slides in.  
  
Hanbin hums, slightly burning from the inside out. He clamps down and releases his hold in quick secession. When his eyes open again he looks at Bobby, a lazy smile appearing on his features as he takes another breath and Bobby slowly starts his thrusts.  
  
Hanbin falls into rapture with the feeling. He can sense with every nerve the drag of Bobby’s length inside him, getting slower and thicker as the saliva that aided its ease before starts to dry.  
  
Bobby pulls out, the sudden emptiness and closer of his hole cause for Hanbin's whine. It earns him an unneeded slap to the back of his thigh. Hanbin jolts, a tiny moan escaping him now instead. Bobby replenishes the slickness to his cock, getting to use more of the pre cum that dribbles out of the head. He pushes back in and comes up over Hanbin's frame.  
  
Hanbin drops his mouth open knowing what Bobby needs before it's requested. Bobby's own mouth falls onto his and they’re back to kissing, this time with slow sharp trusts from Bobby's hips.  
  
Hanbin raises his legs up more, fighting the constriction that wraps around their lower bodies. Tightening with every readjustment, the folds burn creases into Hanbin's soft skin, cutting off some of the circulation. His toes already curled in start to go faintly numb.  
  
Hanbin breathes out in sound effects, aching quiet  _ahs_  steaming from the way Bobby’s width moves inside him. It grazes past muscle and hits upon charged, sensitive, bundles of inner nerves.  
  
Bobby lingers just over him, giving up endless amounts of kisses even when breathing through their noses is too difficult. The air caught between them heating up, sticky and wet as they keep recycling it. It makes Hanbin a little dizzy and warm.  
  
He feels so weightless with every kiss and thrust. His hands clinging to any inch of Bobby he can mange to tether them together. Admitting, equally as needy and desperate as Bobby is in their intimacy.  
  
 _"Jiwon,"_  Hanbin whispers again, earning a jolt and a tiny growl that reverberates low in Bobby's throat.  
  
Hanbin starts to kick at the sheets, maybe kicking Bobby a bit too. He wants to bring his legs up higher. He wants Bobby in him completely. But Bobby decides on gifting this to him in another way.  
  
Dull nails rake under Hanbin's sides, dragging over the delicate skin to get arms beneath Hanbin's back. Red lines blossom to match the color of his lips and Hanbin mewls at their sting. He shifts himself within Bobby’s hold, his dick sandwiched between them and loving the slight attention it’s receiving.  
  
Hanbin tucks his head in the space at Bobby’s neck and holds on as, this time, Bobby rolls them. It's not exactly graceful, but the new position yields a new sensation.  
  
With Bobby's dick is nearly slipping out, the last inch of it threatening to break free, it presses insistently against the tender nerves of Hanbin's entrance. Which makes Hanbin instinctively clamp down, tightening around what he can of Bobby's tip. Hanbin shivers, not daring to move just yet.  
  
Bobby falls into the pillows, hands moving to grip Hanbin's hips. His thumbs press a bit too hard on Hanbin’s jutted bone. With a breath out, Hanbin starts to coax Bobby into loosening his grip in payments of kisses and tongue.  
  
When it does loosen Hanbin presses himself upward, his spine curving into an elegant slope. One that Bobby already starts to trace from shoulder to ass. Hanbin pauses long enough for both of them to enjoy the detail. But Hanbin’s nerves are fraying with that dick not sitting quite right inside him. He presses back, taking it in and nearly reaching a sitting position.  
  
He goes to move his legs out wider, but they're confided to cotton knots twisting around them. Bobby must notice it too because the both of them start tugging insistently. Hanbin for the need to gain freedom in his movements and Bobby to give him this unhindered control.  
  
Without warning Bobby lifts himself, having found a promising trail that he pulls out from behind his back. Hanbin slips down backward, the length pushing in deeper and surprising him with a peircing of pleasure.  
  
It knocks the air out of him. His face contorts into an ugly grimace, yet beautifully telling. And he moans. The sound clawing out from the pit of his chest, long and raspy. He lulls his head back. His hands run up the length of his thighs, over his chest, to his long neck, and then push the damp strands of his bangs off his forehead.  
  
Hanbin can still feel the high thrum of pleasure in his blood. It feels like his skin is pulsing, his chest tight from how he stills to hold onto the feeling. There’s pounding in Hanbin’s ear, a beat that matches the throbbing of his own member. A physical reminder  to do it again.  
  
Move, it begs. Just  _move_.  
  
Hanbin looks back to find Bobby staring at him. The older boy possibly looking stunned with a tinge of something else. Something darker. And Hanbin knows what Bobby sees. Eyes, blown clearer than cloudless night skies, dark and limitless. Certainly they’re not the innocent doe ones that he is publicly loved for. He has to smirk at that.  
  
Hanbin cocks his head to the side and pushes himself into position, legs spreading out wider to better balance himself. Takes a deep breath to gather himself. Bobby is wriggling under Hanbin's hands, his hips making tiny rolls that Hanbin knows is more of a sign of eagerness than teasing.  
  
So Hanbin braces himself, Bobby helping to support his arms as he pushes up, catching Bobby's eye just before sinking back down.  
  
The pleasure is instantaneous.  
  
His body shudders, his mouth parts and he repeats it. Panting as he tries to get a rhythm going. Bobby's grip tightens just before his hips jerk up with a curse.  
  
"Hanbin I.." the words falter and then drop into a growl, "I  _can't_."  
  
Hanbin shakes his head. He knows he’s fairly close as well but he digs his nails into Bobby’s chest as a warning regardless. Bobby hisses and Hanbin switches to short motions, ones that have a constant drag against his prostate. And when it gets to be to much, he takes in the whole length to pace himself.  
  
Hanbin has his eyes screwed shut, a world of black pleasure. If he dares to open them now he'd lose it from seeing Bobby. He clinches at the thought, his chin ducking down against his chest. He wants to chase this forever.  
  
The bed creaks with them, getting louder as Hanbin finds it in him to go faster. Control slipping. Bobby's hips jerk again, not coming but close, and then a rough hand grabs at his dick.  
  
Hanbin cry outs, eyes wide open now. He’s flooded with the vision of Bobby staring up at him. Hanbin moans, nearly loosing it before getting his eyes to flutter back closed.  
  
Bobby starts to stroke him and Hanbin can feel every callus rub against him dry and rough.  
  
 _"Yes,"_  it's a whisper, said in english. Knowing how Bobby gets a kick from it.  
  
Hanbin repeats it, this time more telling. And then he can’t stop it. It becomes a litany spilling out of his mouth. One bleeding into the other till he cuts it off in a garble of sound, he grabs his bottom lip between his teeth and even digs his nails further into Bobby's chest.  
  
"Bobby," he manages, pleading. His thighs are starting to burn, his mind slipping just as much as the sweat under his plams start to make his hands do.  
  
"Jiwon," he tries again, crying it out. Bobby jerks his hips up, thumb sliding over Hanbin's head. And then his other hand is gripping Hanbin by the back of the neck, pulling him down. Hanbin's hands slip from their purchase, making the meeting of their mouths more teeth than lips.  
  
Hanbin's back arches at an odd angle but it doesn't register nearly as much as the desperate final fucking and the dirt Bobby whispers in his ear right before  _"come on babe, come with me"_.  
  
Hanbin’s floodgates break open, emptying on the soft lines carved across Bobby’s abs, reaching as far up as Bobby’s neck.  
  
His voice breaks, high pitched and ragged. Bobby’s too, but it comes out lower and with more vibration.  
  
Bobby's grip slackens but doesn’t leave. The heavy quietness of night seeps back in as they gather their breaths still chasing every zinging remnant of climax.  
  
Not wanting move anymore, Hanbin gives out to his tired and shaky limbs. He lets Bobby plant soft kisses to his face. The male not even bothering to wipe his hand off before cupping Hanbin’s jaw. Hanbin makes a tsking sound, earning him a snort in reply. They both knows perfectly well that they’ve had ‘worse’.  
  
Bobby holds him close again and rolls them onto their sides. Returning once again to the middle of the bed. Their bodies no longer joined but legs still intertwined.  
  
Hanbin’s heart twists as they stare at each other a little more. Them both looking a little heart eyed,ridiculously cherished, and finally fatigued.  
  
Hanbin drops his gaze first. He readjusts his arms to make himself comfortable and wiggles in closer. Bobby still feels hot against his skin and he can feel his own residue there with Bobby’s inside him.  
  
He shivers, erotically delighted at the thought. The room smells like sex and sweat but it's perfect that way.  
  
They'll have to wash later. Or in the morning. Or whatever.  
  
Hanbin's eyes are closing for good this time and Bobby drapes an arm over his waist and rests his cheek to the top of Hanbin’s head.  
  
Like he said before,  _there'd be no one better than **this**_.

 

 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this was supposed to be in Bobby's pov. That's how the idea originally came to me. But then Hanbin's voice just took over and well yeah everything changed. In a good way of course. Though this isn't the first time Hanbin has altered my writing with no intentions of my own....
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading, ily (◡‿◡✿) 
> 
> Comments, as always, make me really happy.
> 
> This is also on livejournal under coquettish-rap. Also find me on tumblr under that same name ~ (if you're nice maybe i'll give you drabbles on request)


End file.
